Parenthood
by Panina
Summary: The Z- teens are now married. Now for a shot at parenthood. Oh, the horror!! Good luck kids!!! (r&r)
1. Just born

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! Never did! Never will! ::Sniffle::  
  
Author note: Please please please read and review!!!!! On with the story!!!!!!!! By the way this () is me butting in  
  
  
  
Prolong  
  
Pan's POV  
  
Today was one of the happiest days of my life. I nearly killed Trunks but the baka deserved it. I'm getting off topic though. Today I gave birth to our triplets, Darien, Leonardo, and Rainy. It was hilarious.  
  
````Flashback````  
  
"Now Mrs. Briefs push!!!" called the doctor. "I am pushing!!!" I cried back. Trunks was down at my lower half watching. "We can see a head!" one of the nurses informed me as I had asked. Trunks took one look and dropped in a dead faint.  
  
Some nurses put him in a chair by my side. He came to by the time the second one was out. I then proceeded to try and choke him. This act only rendered him unconscious again. Oh well men will be men. But the whole time my three best friends helped me. Ah yes where would I be with out the daughter of Vegeta and Bulma, Son Bra Vegeta Briefs. The child of 18 and Krillin, Marron Chestnut Shinto (I don't know Ubuu's last name so in the story it's Shinto and I also don't know Tien's so it will be Meal.) And of course Dinner Meal, the daughter of Tien and Lunch.  
  
I could only stare happily as little 1½ year old Son Gotou, Goten and Bra's son, approved his new cousins. (The names mixed from Goten and Goku)  
  
````End Flashback````  
  
Trunks has finally fell asleep after hours of marveling at our children. Our children, it feels so wonderful to say that. Today has started our journey into parenthood. We have fought many battles. But are we strong enough for this? Only time will tell.  
  
  
  
Author note: Well what did you think? I'm thinking about doing this from different peoples POV. Tell me if I should? 


	2. 1 Week old

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything!! WAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!  
  
Author Note: I decided to do this from different peoples POV.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Trunks POV  
  
Well, it's been a week and the babies came home last night from the hospital. Though I wish they were still there. Especially after today.  
  
````Flashback````  
  
There is no way to get them to stop crying. I would ask Pan to feed them. That's the only time they are quiet. But she's asleep. How can she sleep?! They're making a racket!! Well I slept through it last night while she was up. "WAAAHHHH!!!!" A light blue haired, dark blue eyed, Rainy, interrupted my thoughts.  
  
Her black hair, crystal blue eyed brother, Darien, had gotten hold of her hair and was pulling it mercilessly. While the lilac haired, royal blue eyed, Leo, chewed on her tail. (Poor girl.) I sighed as I got up and pulled her brothers off of her. The boys just giggled and crawled away. It's amazing they can sit up and crawl already. I'm guessing it's the sayian blood.  
  
The doorbell rings. I'm nervous about answering it. The look the boys are giving their sister looks like Dad's glare. I worry more because Rainy is too preoccupied with her doll to notice. It continues to ring and I run to answer it. What's the worst that could happen in a few minutes?  
  
I open the door to find Mom and Dad there. "Um, hello," I say curious to why their here. "Brat we came to see you, Kakarott's Brat's Brat, and the Brats Trio," Father said, pushing me out of the way and walking down the hall to the living room. "Forgive Vegeta, Trunks. He's being a jerk as usual," Mom said walking past me. "Brat get in here your Brats are trying to destroy the female Brat." Mom and me ran to the living room.  
  
There on the floor were Leo and Darien hitting Rainy with a pillow. She laid there wailing up a storm. I managed to pry them off of her. When this was over she began to cry again. I look at what she was pointing at. Her brothers had her doll and were trying to pull it apart. Mom rescued the doll as the seems started to give.  
  
I heard a strange sound and by the look on Mom's face she heard it to. We turned to find my father rolling on the ground in pain or was it. laughter? "What's going on here?" said a voice.  
  
I looked to the steps to find my wife staring from our sons who were fighting. To our daughter playing with her dolls, to Dad who was still laughing. To Mom whom was poking Dad with a stick, to me staring at her. I heard her mutter about my weird family as she went back upstairs.  
  
````End Flashback````  
  
Finally they went to sleep. Tired and stressed out I climbed in bed beside my wife. She was already asleep so I kissed her cheek and went to bed.  
  
  
  
Author Note: This is only the beginning Trunks, darling!!! Mha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!!!!!!! Please review. Peace out! ;) 


	3. First Birthday

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. ::Sad sigh::  
  
Author Note: This story is going to be about Trunks, Pan, and their kids. If you want one about Bra, Goten, and Gotou. Or about Marron, Ubuu, and the twins they're going to have. Then review telling me. I want at least five reviews if you want it. Also I would like to thank my two reviewers, tOo LaZy & surpremeguyver20. I love you guys.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Vegeta's POV  
  
I stood against the wall in Trunks' living room today. It was the Brats Trio's, as I call them, first birthday. The women insisted I come even though I could be doing better things, like training. As I feel something cling to my leg, I stiffen. I look down to meet the sapphire blue eyes of my granddaughter. "Granpaw here for pwarty?" she questions. I sigh as I pick her up, she reminds me of Bra. "Yes," I answer the one year old, "Why aren't you playing with your brothers and cousin?"  
  
Her eyes grow slightly as tears run down her cheeks. "They pway to woff," she sniffles. It was then that I noticed the blood on the palm of her hand and knee. I growl as I put her down and advanced towards the boys. I have become as overprotective of her as Bra. My son sees my glare and blocks my path.  
  
"What?!" I snarl at him. "What's wrong?" he dares to ask. "Look!" I point to Rainy's injuries. The boy walks over to her and asks what happened. She tells him that they pushed her down. I begin to continue towards the playing brats. But my princess sends them to stand facing three different corners. Not as effective as one of my beatings, but it's their kids.  
  
Later I sat and watched as The Brats Trio opened their presents. After they were done The Blond Human Brat started moaning. Everyone stared at her until we realized she was giving birth. The scene at the hospital was practically the same as a year ago. The screams from her feel like they will never stop ringing in my ears.  
  
  
  
Author Note: That all for today!!!!! Please review!!!!!!! ::Gets on her knees with her hands clasped in front of her.:: Please, please review!!!! 


	4. Halloween

Disclaimer: I own it today!!!!!!! YAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!! ::Sigh:: Everyone knows that don't.  
  
Author Note: Today I have two special guests Baby Rainy and Vegeta!!!!!! ::Vegeta walks out carrying Rainy:: Me: Hi guys! Vegeta: Humph! Rainy: Hi!!!!! Me: They'll be here for the next few chapters so if you have questions for them or other characters review telling!!!!!! The offer for the two other stories still stands!!!!! Oh, thank you to my four new reviewers, Aggy, GideonRynn, Suzan, and Saiyangirl*dbz*dbgt!!!!!!! THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Pan's POV  
  
It's 6:00pm the 31st of October and Trunks is in the bathroom with the Darien, Leo, Gotou, and Shawn. Today we are taking the kids on their first time trick'or'treating trip. Marron and Ubuu's twins, Shawn and Shannon, are going as the Wonder Twins. Leo, Rainy, and Darien are going as Batman, Batgirl, and Robin. Gotou is going as Spiderman. Me and Trunks decided to go, sense for the kids are making us, as Wonder Women and Superman. This is ridiculous being ordered around by two 1 year olds, three 2 year olds, and a 3½ year old.  
  
I've heard some strange noises in the bathroom, so sense for us girls are done getting dressed, I decide to open the door and see. As soon as I do two things streak past me. One was wearing black and the other black, yellow, and red. I turn to the direction they went and see Leo as Batman and Darien as Robin. They and their sister are checking out each other's costumes. Then I notice a shadow on the floor that belongs to no one. I look up and smile at the chibified Spiderman. I'm guessing that's Gotou. I look back to the bathroom to see Superman and a purple clad Wonder Twin Shawn exit.  
  
I giggle slightly at the sight of Trunks. Then I notice something that looked like white powder on his face. I ask him about it. As he places the young wonder boy on his feet so he can join the other children he mutters, "I'll never understand the concept of diapers." I burst into laughter. Suddenly I remember that I always changed the diapers. He growls and crosses his arms Vegeta style. I kiss his cheek, grab the bags and we're on our way.  
  
We must have been a sight to see. Superman and Wonder Women carrying the Wonder Twins while Batman, Superman, Robin, and Batgirl run ahead. The first house was the funniest the six children went up. The old lady gave them each a chocolate bar. The kids saying thanks and running back to us squealing they got candy. My boys had to ruin the rare peaceful moment though they took Rainy's candy and wouldn't give it back. Trunks saw this and said that he would give her their candy plus her own if they didn't give it back. Needless to say they gave it back. And the rest of the night went smoothly.  
  
  
  
Author Note: Next chapter Trunks and Pan have more children!!!!!! OHHHHH NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! And as an answer to GideonRynn's comment next chapter will be in Vegeta's POV and I'm going to have him get pissed and haul off and smack the boys. They're getting on even my nerves!!!! And I made them!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. MORE!

Disclaimer: Still I don't own any thing but my little Trunks doll. He's sooooooooooo cute!  
  
Author Note: I'm soooooooo sorry for the delay tomorrow I'll try to put up more chapters. I had to baby-sit my cousins for a week!!!!!! Thanks to Kara Zordick, Capra124, ssjgoddessChico, R-Charlie, Saiyan Princess TRF, The Great Marron, SaiyanBeauty, Son Zuro, and GideonRynn!! YAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! I have 15 reviews!!!!!! ::Dances around singing at the top of her lungs 'Joy to the World':: Vegeta: WOMEN!!!!!!!! Shut up!!!!! You'll wake Rainy from her nap with your horrible singing!!!!!!!!!! Me: ::pouts:: Well I need suggestions for the names of the stories about Marron, Ubuu, and their kids. Also Bra, Goten, and their kids. Please help me!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Vegeta's POV  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Once again my brat's mate's screams fill my ears. It's unbelievable they have The Brat's Trio and she's in there popping out more kids. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Oh, Kami just let me go in there and 'Final Flash' her out of her misery.  
  
Once again I tense as I feel my granddaughter sit in my lap. I'll never get use to her climbing on me. She looks up at me worried. "Is Mommy dieing?" She asks in her innocent voice. I blink a few times in surprise. For a five year old she knows a lot about life. "No," I say, "What gave you that idea?"  
  
"My brothers said that because she was getting so big she would pop!" "Well she's actually giving you a new brother or sister." She smiles sweetly; "I hope it's a girl so then we'll even out the score" I smile a little at this.  
  
****** Later******  
  
I lift Rainy up to see her new brother and sister. A girl with dark blue hair and light blue eyes and a boy with black hair and black eyes. "What are their names Mommy? Their so cute." "Anthony and Amanda Briefs." I here a snort from Darien and Leo.  
  
" Their disgusting!" they remark at the same time. That does it! I place Rainy on her feet, go over, and smack them both upside the head. Trunks starts towards me but stops when he notices the infants, Rainy, and the two boy brats.  
  
This stops him from doing anything. But one day that rage will come out. And I'll be ready for him.  
  
  
  
Author Note: Next chapter Trunk's POV. Pan's on vacation for a week. Poor Trunks is left with dirty diapers, ballet recitals, football, and baseball games!!!!! How will he survive?!?! Next time on DragonBall Z! I always wanted to say that!!!! O_O;; 


	6. The Week of Hell Part one

Disclaimer: Must we go through this again? ::Sigh:: I don't own anything. I want to though!_!  
  
Author Note: ::Changing Amanda's diaper.:: Uh. hi! Ummm, well as you can see I have Amanda here with me, Vegeta, and Rainy. Sorry for the delay again I'm getting used to going to school again. Rainy: I want to do it! I want to do it! Me: Fine go ahead. ::Starts putting new diaper on:: Rainy: A VERY special thank you to Capra124, Saiyangirl*dbz*dbgt, and SayinAngelPrincess for their lovely reviews! ;) Vegeta: ::Bows down:: Oh, thank you almighty reviewers! Me: ::Sweat drop:: What happen to him? Rainy: I gave him a case of Daddy's Budweiser! ;) Me: ::Sigh:: On with the story! By the way I still need names for the other stories! If you give me one I'll give you a ummmmmmm . dirty diaper! Sike! I'll dedicate a chapter to you! So please, please help me!  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Trunks' POV  
  
As I hold my mate in my arms I think back to this past week. Or actually five days. Life was hell without her. She, Dinner, Bra, and Marron went to Paris for a week. I, of course was left with five kids. Now I see why Dad calls us brats.  
  
I here the whining of Anthony in the other room. Pan climbs out of bed to tend to him. She comes back telling me it was a dirty diaper. I've had my share of them this past week.  
  
````Flash Back```` **Week of Amanda and Anthony**  
  
^^^Day one^^^  
  
"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!" Amanda cried as I changed Anthony's diaper, taking my attention away from her and her chew toy. Suddenly, I jump back in surprise as Anthony's newfound fountain of pee squirts a foot in the air. Amanda blinks then laughs as the urine continues to pour.  
  
About a minute or two later he finishes. I get the diaper on and we're on are way.  
  
--That night--  
  
After reading them The Three Little Pigs, Goldilocks, Little Red Riding Hood, and Cinderella they decided to go to bed. Why did I want so many kids to began with? Pan told me that three was enough, but nooooo I wanted more. It's not that I don't love them; it's just their tiring. "WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Oh no, not again!  
  
````End Flashback````  
  
Then of course I had to deal with taking the boys to school and while taking care of Rainy.  
  
````Begin Flashback```` **Week of the triplets**  
  
^^^Day Two^^^  
  
"Kids wake up!!!!" I call up the stairs, "Time for school!!!!" The boys run down the stairs. They eat their breakfast all the while throwing food at each other. They both get in the van. I walk up stairs and get Rainy and lay the front seat back while buckle her in. She got sick yesterday so I tried not to wake her up.  
  
I check the car over to make sure everyone is in the correct seat. Rainy is in front next to me. Darien and Leo are in the very back. In the middle are the twins. Anthony on the right in front of Leo. Darien on the left behind Amanda.  
  
I stop at Orange Star Elementary School. Darien and Leo climb out along with me. I open the back and get out their school bags and hand them each five dollars for lunch.  
  
The next stop is at Satan City Day Care. I hand Anthony and Amanda over to their teacher, Mrs. Smith. I give her the money for watching them and their food and leave.  
  
The last stop is at work. I get the still sleeping Rainy out. As I walk in my office I say hello to my secretary, Jessica. I lay Rainy on the sofa in my office and say to my self only three more day's.  
  
  
  
Author Note: I'll do the rest of the week later. If you could think of topics for chapters I would greatly appreciate it!!!! Tell me if the chapters need to be funnier!!! Ya'll come back now ya hear! 


	7. Author note: IMPORTANT the note has chan...

Author Note: The first chapter of World's Strongest Brats is up. PPPPLLLEEEEEAAAAASSSSSEEEE!!!!! RRRREEEEEEEAAAAAADDDDD!!!!!!! The other stories will be up either later tonight or tomorrow. And for those of you who have not read the note continue reading. This is telling all my readers what will be happening with the story from now on. I'm going to be writing four stories. This means the chapters will take a while to get out. Every weekend I will update all the stories. The stories are Parenthood (Trunks and Pan's story), Carbon Copy and Little Princess (Goten and Bra's story), Bottles to Blasts (Ubuu and Marron's story), and World's Strongest Brats (A story of the children fighting in a tournament). I also promised that people who helped would get a chapter dedicated to them. I have decided that because my reviewer Son Zuro helped my so much with the stories (especially the Goten and Bra one) that I'm going to dedicate all of Carbon Copy and Little Princess to you. This person is wonderful! They gave me names for children and for titles. The story wouldn't be coming out if they didn't help me. THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!! Please keep reading and reviewing everyone. 


	8. Week of Hell part 2

Disclaimer: I own it!!!!! ::Vegeta punchs her:: No, I don't. ::Sad Sigh::  
  
Author Note: Hello, again. It's been a while, huh? Well the first chapters to Carbon Copies and Little Princess, Bottles to Blasts, and World's Strongest Brats are up and running. So please go and review them. By the way the third and forth day are from Vegeta's POV because he's watching Darien, Leo, Amanda, and Anthony while Rainy's sick. As for the Rainy in the author note every time I update she has gone home so now I'm stuck with Vegeta. He says that he's going to stay with all the stories. I know! You all can review him away. Please help me!!!!!! But be very quiet. ::Points to bedroom door:: He's sleeping. ::Doorbell rings:: Vegeta: Who the HELL!?!? Me: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! ::Answers door pouting:: GOKU!?!? Goku: I'm staying to! ::Son grins:: Me: What? NOOOOO!!!!! WAAHHH!!!!!! Oh and thank you to Saiyangirl*dbz*dbgt, Capra124, kiwi93089, Son Zuro, TyLeEt, Jeanette, tyleet, Capra124, Ssjgoddesschico, Son Zuro, and Anime Ambreen and Poke' Manic for their ... umm Goku: Supercalifragilisticexpaladocious. Me: Reviews!!!!  
  
Special note for Son Zuro: I like the name Zuro and I'd would like to use her but I think I have enough kids for Bra and Goten. Thank you. ::Bows::  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Vegeta's POV  
  
````Day three````*Week of Amanda and Anthony*  
  
"Damn it!" I scream at the youngest male brat of my son's children, "Stop touching yourself there! You can have women do that for you when you're older!" Here I was changing the child because Rainy's too sick to be in the same house with other children. Then the woman has to go to work leaving me with Pooper and Stinky. I wonder how bad Rainy is. If she's in pain then I'll kill the person who created the flu.  
  
  
  
"Ha he ha he!" "What!?" I shout to Anthony, "Do you have something to say!?" Then I feel something on my shirt. I look down to find the brown smelly stuff on my shirt. "Ugh."  
  
I then strip off my shirt. "Ohhhhhhhhhh!" I look at Amanda, "You thinks that that's impressive then look at this." I then proceeded to flex my muscles to the young girl. Then from behind me I here clapping. I smirk, "Well I have been working out, as usual." "Then you won't mind showing off more later tonight." I turn around to see my mate holding the infants. She winked at me and walked out of the room. Oh, Dende!  
  
  
  
````Day Four````*Week of Darien and Leo*  
  
"Fine I'll read them a story!" I yell and walk in to the room were the two older male brats are waiting for their nighttime story. "Once upon a time there was a scientist named doctor Vegeta..." and the story went on. When I left I stood outside the boys room to hear what they said. "Do you think they'll ever find Kakarott's brain?" "Never mind that. Do you think that Grandpa Vegeta is Dr.Vegeta?" I heard them squeak and walked away satisfied.  
  
Trunk's POV  
  
````Day Five````*Week of Rainy*  
  
I sigh as I look for Rainy. This was the umpteenth time she manged to escape from me. I find her riding the elevator up and down. I grab and take her to my office and put her on the sofa.  
  
Ah! It's lunchtime. Wait where's Rainy! I sigh as once again look for her. I found her an hour later outside getting a piggyback ride from my secretary. When she saw me she ran into my arms. "DADDY!" I just can't stay mad at her. She's just like her mother.  
  
  
  
Author Note: Well how was the ending to Week of Hell? Do you like it? Did I do anything wrong? My other stories will be updated soon. 


	9. Graduation part 1

Disclaimer: No owning do I.  
  
  
  
Author Note: Well thank you to Darkdiva618, JSF, Saiyan Princess, Capra124, Gogeta, TyLeEt, and The Caped Crusader for the reviews. Vegeta, we have a question for you from JSF, 'Is Kakarott's brain just misplaced or is it crawling around somewhere like it's alive?' Vegeta: Good question. I think that it fell out of his head when he fell off the cliff when he was a brat. Goku: Maybe!!!!!! By the way this is to The Caped Crusader... this is my foot!!!! Me: Yah, whatever. This chapter will be from the triplets POV it's their high school graduation. The rest of the chapters involving them will be them looking into the past.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
  
  
  
Rainy's POV  
  
  
  
I sat back and thought about the events of the day as the celebration party around me continued. Today my brothers, Gotou, and I graduated. I can't believe it I'm out of high school. Next fall I'll be at Harvard, studying law.  
  
  
  
Grandpa Vegeta comes over to me. He has such a weird look on his face. "May I have this dance?" I blink a few times then giggle. Now I understand he's afraid like daddy. They both think that I'll move away and forget about them.  
  
  
  
We get up and start dancing to The Graduation Song by: Vitamin C. As the song ends I lean forward and whisper in his ear. "I might be leaving and I might not be you around you anymore. But I'll always be your granddaughter."  
  
  
  
He smiles down at me. I can't help it I'll always be his little girl.  
  
  
  
Vegeta's POV  
  
  
  
I dance with my eldest granddaughter and wonder. What will life be like without them? Will they come back home? Will something happen to them while their gone?  
  
  
  
At times like this I feel the need to show my true feelings. I might act like I despise them, but I could only have this feeling for the ones I love.  
  
  
  
Even the two male brats and the Kakarott look alike, no Darien, Leonardo, and Gotou have earned a place in my heart. I don't think I can stand to watch them leave. I guess I'll have to hold my head up high and watch them leave with pride.  
  
  
  
Darien's POV  
  
  
  
I smile over at my sister as she dances with Grandfather. I might have always acted like I didn't like her, but life without her would have been dull.  
  
  
  
I can't believe that the three of us are out of high school. It seems only yesterday that I was chasing her around pulling her pigtails with the help of Leo and Gotou. Now the four of us are preparing for Harvard next fall. Rainy and Leo will go for law school, and Gotou and I for medical.  
  
  
  
Mom walks over to me and falls into my chest crying. Oh, Dende ... I can't stand to see her cry. I'll miss her so much and by the look of it she'll miss me too.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author Note: The rest of the chapter will be out when I get a few reviews. The next chapter will include Goku, Gohan, Gotou, Goten, Trunks, Pan, and Leonardo's POV. Please review. Also in the last chapter of World's Strongest Brats I mentioned writing a Gohan/Videl story on why he was 14 when he had Pan. If you want me to tell me okay!!! Bye, bye. 


End file.
